The present invention relates to data networks, and more specifically, to an improved topology for nodes in a data network.
An exemplary data network transmits data, such as data in the form of packets, between nodes or users on the network. Each node may perform operations independently or may cooperate to transmit data between nodes in the network. In some cases the nodes include routers and/or switches, where links connect the nodes to one another. The links may be bi-directional, thus allowing data transmission in either direction between the nodes.
Larger data networks may lead to increased latency for communication between nodes that have a long path between a source and destination node. This can be caused by a large number of links the data must traverse to reach the destination node. Further, complex data networks having a large number of nodes and links may also experience faults more frequently. Faults in the network can lead to re-routing of data transmission between nodes, thus, also contributing to increased latency for data transmissions.